StarMasters
by pkaurastorm
Summary: What is a starmaster? They keep the entire world at peace. If there happens to be an evil starmaster, the council must kill them. stars are a starmasters choice of weapon. This is there story. OC AU


**Chapter 1: Intro**

I don't remember how I got here or where I come from. I just appeared here in this place that haunts me. It seems like its mocking me. As if I don't belong here. But I have reason to stay here with these people I call "friends". They are diffrent from me but we share one simallarity. We are starmasters. Controllers of the bright light you see in the night sky. I wish I knew more about my past. Every other starmaster knows there past.

My past, as far as I know, is very short. And to summerize it, I spend my whole life here in Sky Harbor in Magicant. I hate not knowing my past. It bothers me. I try to move on but its impossible for me.

I just stay here as the leader of the Starmasters. I'm the youngest but the st. rongest. The Starmaster clan is like royalty, like The Voltiri in Twilight, except we are composed of a lot less people.

Jeff Anderson, Taylor Wynia, Breanne Young, and me Rhyan Peck. We are the Starmasters Of Sky Harbor. There is another group of Starmasters but they are located at Rockwood on Earth. But they are nothing comapared to us.

A bit about myself you may ask. Well ok? Average size for a 16 year old. Quiet, long brown-black hair, not long like girls but as if I never get a haircut. I'm not lazy, but I procastinate a lot. And I also get distracted easilly. Yeah that a bit don't you think?

"Rhyan, Rhyan, Rhyan!" I think Breanne was coming upstairs.

"Rhyan, Aaron Aries just came through the door." She came here without breaking a sweat.

"Let him solve the puzzle like everyone else." I got up and sat down at the edge of the floating platform. I saw him he looked up, but I know he didn't see me. He walked up the long staircase, its about 2000 ft by the way. He just ran up and up and up, but he doesn't realize he ends up at the same place every step.

He doesn't know that you need to ride a star up here, or teleport up here. Also Aurasprinting up here, but we haven't gotten a pureheart here yet. Staring at him run up here is just fricken funny. I couldn't help but to laugh. I wonder if he has looked behind himself yet. Strangely enough he does and he just looks in amazement.

"Wow he is that slow." I say to myself. Aaron just goes turns around and leaves the room. I go downstairs to see Breanne.

"He left didn't he." Breanne was practicing her Star Making Powers. Breanne wasn't a crowd follower. She would dress in vintage clothing and would leave her hair long and straight. She was a calm person but I'm warning you just stay on her nice side. She can kill someone in a couple of hits. Even without her star powers.

"Yeah but he will be back." I grab the guitar that stands on the edge of the staircase. I try to play "Sailboats" but fail in less than 20 seconds.

"Nice." She laughed while she twirled stars around her.

"Where's Taylor and Jeff?"

"Where do you think?" She laughed as she said it as if it was a dumb question, which it was because it was obvious.

"Aw, I see still roaming around the campus as if there stalking someone again."

"Hey that only happened once. And that guy actually thought that they were stalking him."

"Yeah what are the chances they will go the same way as him?"

"Apparently a very high chance." She threw the small piece of star against the wall and it broke into tiny pieces. It looked nice when it falls.

"So about this Aaron guy. Do you think he would ever make it here?" I look out the window that is all the way on the wall.

"Yeah he has too, or else we can't check if he is on the side of good or evil."

"True…Well if he doesn't return in a matter of days we will send people to hint ideas to him and his friends that came with him. By the way who were those guys anyways?" I throw at piece of star at the unbreakable window.

"I don't know but I have a good feeling about one of them." Breanne just leaves downstairs after that.

"Can't wait to meet them."


End file.
